A method for the construction of a rein-girth bridge is known (DE-AS No. 27 54 213) in which first the stiffening girder is produced by a cycle-pushing method and then brought into its final position. Subsequently the pylon is built and the reins are attached for the final guying. In such a system, a bridge having larger spans requires temporary supports underneath the stiffening girder until the guying is completed and anchored and capable of taking over the support function assigned to it.
In the cycle-pushing method, it is known to use a temporary guying in form of an additional support (DE-OS No. 27 03 822). In such a setup, with the displacement of the stiffening beam, the cantilevering part of the bridge is stayed by means of a temporary pylon which is set upon the stiffening beam. In this manner the cantilevering bridge part is held during its advancement, so that less temporary supports are required. The auxiliary pylon and the temporary guying are then removed after the completion of the bridge.